


The First Date

by McDouggal



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDouggal/pseuds/McDouggal
Summary: Pyrrha is nervous about taking her new girlfriend out on her first date.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The First Date

This entire story was inspired by this image by 雪呈 (source link in note at the end):

_'All right, Pyrrha, you can do this,'_ Pyrrha thinks to herself as she stands outside team RWBY's dorm room, hand raised to knock but not quite knocking yet. _'All you're doing is picking up your girlfriend for your first date. You're the four time Mistral tournament champion. You killed Cinder after realizing that you couldn't feel Penny's illusionary swords with your Semblance and revived the Fall Maiden. You won the Vytal Tournament, for God's sake! You're the top rated student in Beacon! You can knock on this door!'_

**Meanwhile in the dorm**

"She's turned and walked off again," Weiss says, disappointment in her voice.

"Ha! You owe me 50 lien, Ice Queen! She's lost her nerve three times now!" Crows an amused Yang.

"I really thought she'd do it this time," Weiss says, sighing as she reaches for her purse. "We really should just open the door and let her in when she comes back again."

Yang shakes her head. "No, if she wants to date my little sister she needs to at least show that she's brave enough to knock on the door." Turning to the bathroom, she raises her voice and calls "Hey Blake, how's Ruby's makeup coming?"

"It'd go a lot faster if she'd stop fretting over every single eyelash," an exasperated Blake responds through the door.

"I need everything to go right though! I finally got Pyrrha to realize I was into her and she asked me out to this fancy dance and dinner and everything needs to be perfect or she'll hate me and we'll never talk again!"

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Ruby, Pyrrha won't hate you just because your makeup isn't magazine perfect."

Yang laughs. "Yeah, she's just as nervous about this as you are." Lowering her voice, she asks Weiss "Isn't this first date idea something that's just _so_ Pyrrha, though? Seriously, when she actually decides to do something, she goes all out. Did you hear that she rented a limo, complete with chauffeur?"

"I hadn't. Where did you hear that?"

Shrugging, Yang says "Nora overheard her booking the limo. Nora can't keep a secret if you offer her pancakes."

"You bribed Nora to give you information on what your sister's girlfriend was planning for her date?" Weiss asks, eyebrow raised.

"Ruby's my little sister, it's my job to protect her," Yang defends.

Weiss shakes her head. "Pyrrha's back outside again. 50 lien that she knocks this time."

"Your money, Weissicle."

The dorm room descends into a comfortable silence for a few moments, muted sounds of Ruby fretting and Blake reassuring her seeping through the bathroom door. Finally, the silence is interrupted by a tentative knock at the door. Weiss smiles victoriously as she stands up to get it as Yang rolls her eyes. Opening the door, Weiss says "Hey Pyrrha, Blake's just helping Ruby put the final touches on her makeup, she'll be out shortly."

"Oh, that's fine! Do you mind if I come in while I wait?"

"Not at all P-money, grab a seat!" Yang says.

"I'll keep standing if you don't mind," Pyrrha says nervously, smoothing her dress.

The bathroom door opens, and a frazzled looking Blake emerges. "She's ready," she says before heading over to the bookshelf and grabbing a book that Weiss recognizes as one of her relaxing reads.

Ruby doesn't emerge for a few seconds, but when she does Pyrrha barely stops her jaw from dropping to the floor.

She's _beautiful._ The gigantic rose made from cloth on her left shoulder, the ribbon tied around her neck, the layered skirt that's shorter in the front and longer in the back, and the patterned pleats on her bodice accent her form wonderfully.

"Uh, hey Pyrrha... I'm ready to go?" Ruby says nervously.

Pyrrha shakes herself into action. "Uh, yes! Our ride should be waiting out front already."

"Take good care of her," Yang's tone is friendly, but her red eyes betray unspeakable pain if she doesn't.

**At the dance**

"Wow Pyrrha, you really didn't have to spend all this money on our date! This is way too expensive, a limousine, this fancy dance club, and the restaurant? How did you afford all this?" asks Ruby, spinning around, a massive smile on her face as she dances with Pyrrha.

"Well, I have a lot of money from my sponsorships that I never really touch. It wasn't doing anything other than gathering dust in a bank account, so it doesn't hurt to do an occasional splurge," Pyrrha says, thinking _'There's no way I'm not going to try and make this the best date it can possibly be. Money is no object when it comes to seeing her smile like this.'_

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/70513736
> 
> It's image 4.


End file.
